Juste une histoire de Vengeance
by Sta'Grad
Summary: "Je serais là. Toujours. A tes côtés. Je t'embrasserai, je t'embraserai, quand bien même un simple de tes regards me donne déjà envie de t'arracher les yeux, qu'un simple mot me donne envie de t'arracher la gorge. Mais je vais rester là. Et tu vas m'aimer, tu vas m'aimer !" "Pourquoi donc ?" "Parce que c'est une simple histoire de vengeance."


**Yop !**

 **Bon, ces temps si, j'en ai des choses à dire avec Sirius et Severus. Celle-ci est assez sombre, je préviens direct.**

 **Alors. Je sais pas trop si j'ai vraiment donné la tournure que je voulais mais le scénario est écrit, la rédaction devrait donc avancer assez vite... Normalement.**

 **Ceci est un prologue, je ne suis pas tout à fait sure qu'il soit assez clair mais je le laisse comme ça.**

 **A moins de tout réécrire, je ne pense pas faire mieux pour le coup.**

 **J'espère néanmoins que vous allez l'apprécier !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

o.O.o

 _Prologue :_ _Je t'ai tuée, mon amour._

o.O.o

La phrase résonnait encore dans l'air glacial que Severus sut. Le regard brûlant, l'éclat qui tourbillonnait dans le carmin de l'oeil, il sut. Le rictus, aussi. Horrible, horrible rictus. Cette grimace figée qui, plus que les yeux, le terrifiait et le glaçait sur place. Parce qu'il était synonyme de mort. Et de cruauté. De violence. Tellement, tellement de violence.

Il n'y eut pas un mot après cela, il aurait été inutile. L'autre ne dit rien. Mais ah ! Ce qu'il ne disait pas, son iris le clamait ! Ce qu'il taisait, son sourire le hurlait !

Oh bien sûr, Severus se jeta à ses pieds. Oh bien sûr, il supplia. Il pria même, comme on prie la mort inéluctable d'épargner. Epargnez la. Faites preuve de miséricorde. De pitié ? Mais enfin, la mort en est incapable ! Elle est froide. Gelée. La mort est la pierre, la mort est la glace, la mort ne comprend pas. Pourquoi devrait-elle préserver ? Dans quel but ? Quel intérêt ?Le Mangemort le sait, il l'a vu, c'est déjà trop tard. Le Mangemort le sait mais malgré tout, le Mangemort s'entête. Mais, Maître, Maître ! Pas elle. Tout mais pas elle. Prenez tout. Saccagez tout. Massacrez tout. Massacrez le si vous voulez ! Mais pas elle. Pas elle. S'il vous plait. Tout mais pas elle. Maître, je vous en supplie. Pas elle.

Ah ! Pas elle, dis-tu ? Pas elle, mais son fils ? Pas elle mais son mari ? Ah ! Regarde toi Severus ! Tu es navrant. Tu gisais comme un chien à ses pieds, tu pleurais et tu braillais et regarde-toi ! N'as-tu pas honte de ce que tu vois dans le miroir ? Mais bien sûr que oui ! Tu meurs d'embarras ! Quel animal serait assez égoïste pour marchander des vies, dis-moi ? Aucun. Aucun. T'es pire qu'une bête. T'es pitoyable, immonde, putride.

Severus, Severus, il vaut mieux qu'ils meurent tous les trois. De toute façon, si tu la sauvais, elle ne te le pardonnerait pas. Et tu le sais ! Mais tu t'en fous, pas vrai ? Tant qu'elle est en vie. Tant que tu peux encore l'atteindre. Tant que tu peux la toucher, la voir, la marquer, quand bien même qu'elle ne sera jamais tienne. C'est ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ? Tout n'est là que pour toi. Tout cela n'est qu'un petit jeu cruel. Ton petit jeu cruel. Il suffit maintenant. Laisse-la.

Ah, Severus, Severus, regarde ! Tu l'aimais tant qu'elle a fini par en mourir.

Et Severus le sait. Il le sait à chaque fois qu'il inspire. Il le sait à chaque fois qu'il crache l'air de ses poumons. Il le sait à chaque fois qu'il croise son regard sans teint. Il le sait, c'est marqué au fer rouge sur sa peau, sur sa chair, sur ses os. Et il se déteste. Il se déteste pour ça et pour tout ce qu'il a été. Il se déteste parce que lui vit mais pas elle. Il se déteste car il l'a tuée. Et enfin, il se déteste parce qu'il a quand même la bêtise de vouloir vivre.

Ah, que quelqu'un vienne. Qu'on lui fasse vomir tout d'elle. Qu'on le fasse dégueuler sa haine, qu'on le fasse dégorger sa peine, qu'on lui arrache tout d'elle. S'il vous plait. Que quelqu'un vienne. Qu'on lui permette de l'effacer. Et si, et si, on ne peut rien effacer, rien oublier, alors qu'on le tue. Parce que lui ne pourra pas.

Trop lâche, peut-être. Sans doute. Pleutre, par contre c'est sûr ! Ah merlin, on ne suppliera jamais la mort de nous prendre, enfin ! Il fait trop froid derrière, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y passe, ce qu'il s'y cache, enfin bref, c'est terrifiant. Terrifiant, oui ! C'est la grande Inconnue, celle qui n'apporte aucune réponse et aucun savoir. Ah, lui qui a toujours aimé la fraîcheur et la roche, le voila qui grelotte dans son lit, qui pleure pour se réchauffer les joues et pour subsister encore. Malgré tout. Encore un peu. Juste un jour, une nuit, une heure.

Pitoyable. Vraiment. Le voilà qui s'accroche à la chaleur parce qu'il se sent partir sinon. Le voilà, incapable de renoncer à exister, tant bien même toutes ses pensées le brûlent et le dévorent. Regardez-le ! N'avez vous aucune commisération pour lui ? Aucune tendresse ? Il est tellement... Comme un cadavre qui n'a pas renoncé à résister. Coincé dans ses draps, étranglé par la honte et suffoquant sous les cris. Quelle honte.

Alors, ce jour là, quand il ouvre la porte et qu'il le voit, les crocs au clair et la pupille étincelante... Ce jour là, il sent un tel soulagement l'envahir qu'il faillit se laisser emporter par les remous. Oh, dieu. Enfin. Enfin. La délivrance. La paix. Et même si ça va être douloureux, même si l'autre va le lui faire payer, ce n'est pas l'important. Ce qui est important, c'était qu'il va mourir. Enfin. On va l'aider.

Il lui a sourit à l'Autre. L'Autre, qui ne bouge pas, qui ne rit pas, qui ne hurle pas. L'Autre, presque trop calme, presque irréel. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

"Bonsoir Sirius. Je t'attendais."

 _Et le troisième frère accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Voilà.**

 **La base est lancée, j'espère vraiment que ce fut assez clair.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire, que ce soit positif ou non !**

 **Je prend toujours compte des réactions.**

 **Alors, merci de m'avoir lue. Merci de me lire. Merci des reviews aussi, peut être !**

 **Passez une bonne journée.**

 **M'Adé**


End file.
